


How Najia found Out

by Lyzzardbrain



Series: Disaster Ficlets [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Caught in the Act, Crack, Cunnilingus, Disaster Lesbians, F/F, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyzzardbrain/pseuds/Lyzzardbrain
Summary: Thirteen and Ya spend the morning getting horny. Najia sees how much of each other they see. What is seen cannot be unseenSaw a prompt somewhere for this question.This is AU to both of my fic series, I think I’ll make another series if I keep thinking of this trash





	How Najia found Out

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet for fun

How Najia Finds Out  
The Doctor and Yaz had a day to spend together. They took in a spinning class at the gym, the mirrors giving them excellent views of each other’s gorgeous bodies. 

The side by side showers felt like erotic torture to the women now sonused to showering together that the smell of shampoo was a Pavlovian response, though not in saliva, just as wet. 

Brunch at a snazzy cafe was all flirting and innuendo. They were going to go back to the Tardis, but Yaz’s place was closer, and Yaz was sure there wouldn’t be anyone home. 

A morning of torture left them hungry for each other, and their clothes strewn across the bedroom Yaz shared with her younger sister. 

They were both so desperate to taste and be tasted that the Doctor was kneeling over Yasmin’s face, kissing her lover’s beautiful core. Two tongues worked their magic, supported by fingers reaching, lips nipping faster and harder until the whole world was blacked out and it was only the two of them. 

The Doctor cried out in ecstasy first then focussed on Yaz’s hunger.

She heard a door open further back in the flat but chose to ignore it. Two women,Sonia and Nadia were chatting about their day, oblivious to what was going on in the next room. 

Sonia went to the kitchen, but Najia thought she’d gone to her own room, and she swung open the door, chatting at Sonja about a new sweater she bought and how nice it would look. 

Najia saw her eldest daughter in the throes of an intense resolution. She stopped, frozen for a moment. “Hello Najia” The Doctor grinned impishly, juices flowing down her chin, as Yaz wished the bed would swallow her whole. 

“You remembered my name”. Najia was still stunned. Sonja walked up the hall and Najia stated simply “they’re definitely seeing each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry


End file.
